


Would You Dare To Say

by hazelandglasz



Series: Same Player Shoot Again AU [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, First Kiss, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 09:43:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18247304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelandglasz/pseuds/hazelandglasz





	Would You Dare To Say

Kurt tries not to be a ball of nerves as he enters the coffee shop Blaine recommended for their reunion.

It has been ten years since they last saw each other, at Sectionals, but Kurt has some mad Google-fu skills and he has found Blaine’s Facebook.

Part of him is appalled that Blaine’s profile is completely opened, but that part is quickly silenced by the rest of his brain which was delighted by that very fact because behold, pictures.

And some of these pictures are, simply put, criminal.

While Kurt has grown into his own body, figuratively and literally, his teenage crush on Blaine has been rekindled by those pictures. God only knows what the real man of flesh and blood will light up.

So there he sits, at a table in a corner but not out of sight of the door, waiting for a man he has not been able to completely forget to enter his life.

Literally.

Some noise at the door pulls Kurt out of his train of thoughts. A little old lady seems to be in trouble with her cane and umbrella and the door to hold up, but before Kurt can stand and swoop to the rescue, someone beats him to it.

Someone with carefully groomed curls and a blinding smile.

The epitome of the Disney Prince, even ten years later.

“Oh, Kurt!” Blaine says softly when he finds him. He walks carefully around the table, unwrapping his scarf in slow motion--at least that’s how it goes in Kurt’s mind--before standing next to Kurt’s table. “There you are.”

“Here I am,” Kurt says, and he wants to slam his face on the table when he hears how breathless he sounds.

_You are a professional, a rising star of the runway, not a swooning damsel in distress, for fuck’s sake._

Blaine sits down and says nothing, simply smiling at Kurt in that disarming way of his.

_Don’t fidget, do not fidget, do not--oh fuck._

“It’s good to see you,” Kurt finally says, unable to stand the silence any longer.

Blaine scoots closer and nods. “It is. Who would have thought Fate would bring us together again?”

Kurt has to remind himself to exhale. “Fate seems to be very interested in us.”

Blaine snorts. “Can’t blame them, we are very interesting.” Blaine looks at Kurt with a crooked smile. “ _You_  are still the most interesting man I know.” He pauses, wincing as he shakes his head. “Or knew.”

Kurt feels his face flushing with the praise and he allows himself a moment to bask in it. “Working hard to stay ahead of the pack,” he replies, not reacting to Blaine’s hesitation.

“So I saw,” Blaine says, cocking his head to the side. “Let me reiterate my congratulations on your success.”

“Thank you.”

“Interesting interview you gave recently.”

Kurt opens and closes his mouth rapidly.

_Oh._

_Right._

_There it is, the elephant in the coffee shop_.

“Right,” Kurt says simply, straightening up. He goes to continue but their waiter approaches the table right then and there.

Blaine smiles at the teenage boy, glancing at Kurt, before ordering a medium drip for himself and a non-fat mocha for Kurt.

“That is, if that’s still your preferred drink?”

“It is,” Kurt says and it is very warm suddenly in this coffee shop.

The waiter leaves and Kurt can only stare at Blaine less he jumps over the table and kisses him senseless.

“You remember my coffee order?”

Blaine looks sheepish but he still smiles as he shrugs it off. “Of course. I have a very good memory,” he adds, striking Kurt with, “for the people who matter.”

_Oh Lord._

_This is how I die._

_Not too bad a way to go._

“About that interview,” Kurt starts, puzzled when Blaine’s cheeks instantly flush, “I guess the cat is out of the bag.”

“Ten years later.”

“Not like you were the easiest to read back then,” Kurt says, crossing his arms against his chest.

“And I had a big case of obliviousitis,” Blaine replies.

“And besides--what?” Kurt is fairly sure he didn’t hear that right.

“There is something I need to tell you, Kurt.”

Kurt is  _all_  ears.

“It has come to my attention that though I never put it into words, my feelings for you back then may have been ... aligned with yours, so to speak.”

 _Uh_?

“And that I could have done something to make you see that your feelings were more than welcome, and reciprocated.”

“Wha-- But-- How?”

“Who, to tell you the truth,” Blaine says, pouting a little as he takes his phone out. “The Warblers apparently knew all about our feelings for each other.”

 _Okay,_ this  _is how I die. Neat._

“Feelings? For? Each other?”

Blaine nods, keeping his eyes on his hands.

“You--?”

Blaine snaps his head up and looks at Kurt, jaw squared to face the music.

“I should have told you this back when we were at Dalton, but,” Blaine scoots closer, carefully reaching for Kurt’s hand, “being your friend, having you nearby, made me stronger as a person. You constantly made me strained to be better, to do better--you moved me, Kurt, to become the best version of myself, and I should have seen that only ... only Love can move us this way.”

Blaine pauses, just long enough for Kurt to stabilize his rocking world. 

“There is a moment, Kurt, when you say to yourself, My life would not be the same without that particular person by my side. And seeing you on TV, that made me realize that this person, for me ... It’s you. If you still feel that whumph!”

Kurt doesn’t let Blaine finish his sentence, leaning over the table to kiss him.

It is sweet, as first kisses go, and cannot last more than a couple of seconds.

And yet, when he sits back in his chair, both he and Blaine are breathing heavily like they just made out.

“We should--,” Blaine chuckles, running his free hand through his hair. “We should talk some more about us.”

“I thought we were,” Kurt says in a growl before standing up and pulling Blaine to his feet to resume their kissing.

TBC?


End file.
